1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to cafeteria tray accumulators. More particularly, the present invention relates a cafeteria tray accumulator that increases tray accumulation capacity by doubling back over or under itself. Specifically, the invention relates to a cafeteria tray accumulator that includes a plurality of hanging cages that are each adapted to hold a plurality of trays laden with dishes. The invention may be retrofit into existing tray accumulator wall layouts.
2. Background Information
Several cafeteria tray accumulators are known in the art. A typical arrangement places a horizontal belt or roller conveyor between two boundary walls that run in the longitudinal direction of the conveyor. A typically interior dimension between the longitudinal boundary walls is 20 inches. A loading window provides access to the conveyor where patrons drop off their trays and dirty dishes. A second window is provided at the dish washing area. The second window may be disposed on either side of the conveyor as dictated by the location of the dining room and the dish room.
A problem with these types of conveyors is overloading. Overloading typically occurs when a large group of patrons use the dining room when the dish room is under-staffed. When this situation occurs, the horizontal conveyor fills with trays and dishes. A limit switch typically stops the conveyor from running when it is filled. Once the conveyor stops running, the patrons pile their trays and dishes on the conveyor at the loading window. If the dish staff does not recognize the problem, they will start unloading the dish-room end of the conveyor upsetting the dishes at the loading window causing them to crash to the floor and creating a slip-and-fall hazard as well as janitorial work.
One solution to this problem is to maintain an adequate dish room staff at all times in order to keep the conveyor clear and running. As dish room labor becomes increasingly expensive and difficult to hire, this problem becomes increasingly unsatisfactory to those who operate cafeterias. Another solution to the overloading problem is to increase the length of the conveyor or to provide a second conveyor. The drawbacks to these solutions is cost and space. In view of the foregoing, cafeteria owners and designers desire a tray accumulator with increased tray capacity.